


I’m okay. Except I miss you.

by stacksonporn



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Character Death, Crying, I cried writing this, M/M, Phone Calls, Sad, peter is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS TO AVENGERS ENDGAME. DO NOT READ TO PREVENT BEING SPOILED.•••••Peter calls tony in his Birthday. He can’t do this anymore.





	I’m okay. Except I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME 
> 
> Hi I cri

Peter had just gotten home from school. May was still at work so he walked into his room and sat in the bed. 

 

He looks at his phone and scrolls down until he finds the contact he was looking for. 

 

**Mr. Stark** ❤️ 

 

He clenches his eyes shut and hits dial  he presses the phone to his ear and takes a deep, shaky breath as it rings and rings and rings. 

 

It rings until it doesn’t. 

 

_ ‘Sup it’s Tony. If you have this specific number I’m guessing you’re important. So if I missed your call, I’m sorry. I’m probably in a meeting or ignoring you. Don’t leave a message. I’ll call you in 3-5 business day. If you’re not, well-‘  _ and then there’s a pause and Peter’s voice.  _ “IF YOU'RE NOT AN AVENGER OR A COOL DUDE GO HOME. THIS IS A HEROES ONLY EVENT.”  _ And then it ends. 

 

Peter laughs bitterly at the memory. Of how Tony tried to be annoyed but couldn’t. 

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter starts to say. “So my day was pretty good. We started going over imaginary numbers in math, and that was easy. And in Chemistry we talked about what elements to not ever mix together. At lunch, they made an announcement for your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way. Well, I started crying really bad. I think it was a panic attack because I couldn’t see or breath or hear anything. So, remember how I lost control over my strength and revealed I was Spider-Man. Well people started to realize what was happening and they stopped it so I could calm down. But I thought that wasn’t fair to you, so I stood up and talked about you. I talked about how much of an amazing father you were to me and Morgan. I talked about how you were the strongest Avenger. I can’t- I cant do this anymore, Mr. Stark.” He takes another deep, shaky, sad breath. “I miss you so much. And you’re everywhere. Every TV station. Every billboard. Every wall. Every street lamp. And you deserve it. You do. But it’s too hard constantly seeing your face all of the time. I don’t know what to do.” He gasps and realizes he’s started crying. 

 

“You saved us, Mr. Stark. You saved us. But we couldn’t save you. You deserved to raise Morgan. I’m supposed to go hang out with her and Pepper tonight. But I think they both really need a hug. I do too. I hope you’re proud of me. I hope you know that everything I do now, it’s for you. It’s all for you. I love you, Mr. Stark. I love and miss you so much. So yeah, I’m okay. Except I miss you. Happy Birthday.” 

 

He hangs up the phone with shaky hands and curls up in his bed. He lets his body shake with his tears and he cries and sobs so loud, he’s surprised the neighbors haven’t called to get him to shut up. 

 

He’s so cold. Ever since Tony died he’s felt so cold. He shivers for no reason and shivers when it’s 70 degrees out. Maybe it was being in the soul realm for so long. Maybe that’s it. 

 

He shakily sets an alarm on his phone for 30 minutes before he has to be with Morgan and cries himself to sleep. 

 

_ Tony lied there, hugging Peter as he cried. He knew it didn’t make any difference. He knew Peter couldn’t see or feel or hear him. But he needed this. He needed Peter.  _

 

_ “It’s okay, kid. Let it out. I miss you, too. Your parents say hi. They miss you. I’m so proud of you, kid. I really am. I’m glad you have Pepper and Morgan rhey need you too.” Tony puts his hands on Peters face and smiles as he sleeps. “I love you, too, kid.” He whispers before fading away. _

 

_ He’ll comeback soon.  _

 

_ He always does.  _


End file.
